The Void
by purrbox9
Summary: Emptiness can devour a soul... but what happens if fate finally sees you and shows you the new path for your life? (SessKag)


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha :( ... or sesshomaru for that matter .... T.T

I DO however own the poem in this fanfic. It is mine, I wrote it, its posted on , do NOT take it unless you ask me, mmkay? I appreciate it

If this gets you confused I was just having a writers spurt today and decided to give a crack at this. If you dont like it I'm sorry, but if you do ppllllzzz tell me n myb I'll try this out with a few other of my poems.

* * *

Sesshomaru glared at the sight before him. His father was embracing a human woman, a young bundle of a baby in his arms. The child looked at Sesshomaru and somehow managed to get down without his mother being aware, and crawled over to him. It was a boy, younger than Sesshomaru, long silver hair and burning golden eyes like his own. But he had scratches and bruises covering his face. "Hi there, I'm Inuyasha, wha's your name?" 

"Sesshomaru." he stated coldly. The pup tilted his head and struggled to stand, then held his hand out to the cold boy, "You wanna play?"

Sesshomaru stared at the hand, shocked. He gently took it and walked with the child out in to the garden. It was gorgeous out today; every flower was in full bloom, the lilies twinkling in the sunlight, sunflowers swaying in the breeze, roses curling tighter around the fences they climbes. Inuyasha stumbled in to a patch of daises and sat up with them through his hair. He giggled, sitting up and trying to get them out. The ear on the top of his head flickered in annoyance as one was stuck by it. The childs giggles subsides and he cringed while attempting to pull it out. The child was trying hard, and being careful, but incapable of getting it out. He whimpered slightly, and that was when Sesshomaru came over and took it from the tangles.

That child beamed up at him happily, latching on to him and saying thank yous like Sesshomaru had never heard before. He smirked. This Inuyasha was an interesting being, his half brother as well... He was still a demon of noble blood, he could be friends with this child.

The two playing tag- then that bitch of the boys mother came back over. Sesshomaru snarled when she wrapped her arms around the half demon. He leapt at her, but his father caught him firmly, glaring icily at him, which Sesshomaru matched perfectly.

"If you expect to be the ruler of the West you will learn your place, Sesshomaru."

_Standing there silently  
the world passing wordlessly  
sound drowning in the noise  
of silence filling up the void_

Years seemed to pass, and in those years, their mothers died. Then one day, Sesshomaru's father died. Inuyasha ran away, and now it was just him. He was the one that had to go out and slaughter foolish demons who challenged him. He was the one that had to make truces with other lands. He was the one that had to throw away the careless requests of mating princesses of other lands. He was the one that had to carry the weight of so many humans and demons.

And he had to admit.... He was tired.

It was hard to carry on with all his duities when he felt so... isolated from creatures. Young Rin and Jaken were two companions... but the urge inside... an emptiness inside him was welling up, an emptiness he hadn't been aware of. Yet it was slowly consuming him, when he once thought he felt nothing, now he realized he _felt_ nothing.... the nothingness was tearing him apart, and he was no longer capable to even tell himself where it had come from.

  
The voids that are killing me  
letting the silence be  
my screaming to empty ears  
all alone with all theses fears

The final battle........ Sesshomaru stood firmly before Naraku, a monk and demon slayer on his sides, his brother standing before them all, trying to call back the foolish miko who walked as though in a trance. The first wave of demons crested the hill. The miko pulled her arrow out, notching it to the bow. She radiated a pure white light; then drew back the arrow and let it fly. The demons purified instantly; the wave going back to almost his final lines.

Sesshomaru growled as the miko stumbled slightly. He wrapped his arms around her, yanking her back as a tentacle shot out at her. It went through his shoulder and he hissed in pain, then looked down at the miko in his arms. She looked the most peaceful he'd ever witnessed her. He placed her down and came back to attack Naraku..

Then he saw Inuyasha fall to the ground, a tentacle holding the half breeds still pumping heart. His life caught in his throat... his brother.... that boy that had befriended him, the one he'd fought with over fathers fang... he was dead.... he let out a heart breaking howl and dove at Naraku, his eyes blood red, incapable of crying.

  
For time is going by  
the tears are hard i cannot cry  
the world is gone I'm here alone  
with shivers running through my bones

Naraku merely laughed at his outrage. The nothingness seemed to tripple inside Sesshomaru.... He couldn't see anything; then he saw the tentacles, four grabbing each arm, ten holding each leg. His sword fell and he growled in fury. One tentacle was left free, and Naraku was ready to plung it in to the Demon Lord's heart.

"NO!"

The voice startled Sesshomaru and Naraku. They turned; and an arrow met Naraku's heart. He screamed as purification swept through him; destroying the tentacles. Kagome was standing. She knew Inuyasha was dead; but her eyes held the Demon Lords in a swirling of confusing emotions. There was one that stood out above them all, one that made the nothingness fade some....

Warmth.

  
Then softly a light shines in and gives  
me sound, lets out the din  
the ringing of the void goes on but now with one more song  
One cheerful voice, then two, then three

Miroku and Sango walked over to the demon Lord as he began stumbling. They helped him to walk, and Kagome met them halfway. They all smiled wearily at each other. Kilala and Shippo limped over to Kagome, hopping on her shoulders. The miko held Sesshomaru's eyes. "Are you alright Sesshomaru?"

He surprised them all when he stood on his own, wrapping an arm around Kagome and kissing her possesively right there. "If you do not leave this Sesshomaru than he will be."

Sango smiled at her friend, then Miroku's lips met hers. Kikyo's soul appeared with Inuyashas, the two in a passionate embrace. Kagome smiled against Sesshomaru as her heart began to mend.... everyone had their happy ending...

Sesshomaru's eyes softened as he looked at the miko in his arms, finally coming to terms with it; here at the defeat of the half demon; here at his brothers death; here in this same field where he and Inuyasha had first met..... He was in love with a pure girl, a gifted woman, a loving friend, a fiery vixen, a compassionate miko, a selfless angel.... Kagome... and he would never loose her after finding what he loved so much... he kissed her again...

  
  
Some sound I'm finally free  
the world is there I finally see;  
the one that's missing there  
is me

_**And to this day, as they hold each other close,  
as they honor the death of their brother and friend Inuyasha,  
as they cherish the fateful day they fell in love;  
neither has forgoten how the void was filled.,  
Yet both have forgotten the torment that it once caused.**_

* * *

Soooo???? Clicky the button and tell me what you think. YES this is a one shot, I'm not adding to it. You tell me if you'd like me to do this with some other poems of mine, and I'm open to criticism if you really hate it, just give me some suggestions and I'll see if I can change it 


End file.
